The invention relates generally to catalytic oxidation devices and more specifically to catalytic oxidation systems for use on gas flows containing hydrocarbon vapors which recover the energy released during the oxidation reaction.
Under modern pollution control regulations, most waste gas streams containing quantities of hydrocarbons must be treated to convert them to oxidation products such as water and carbon dioxide. For example, many chemical processes produce by-product gas streams containing low percentages of hydrocarbons. In spite of their low concentrations, in many localities they cannot be legally vented to the atmosphere.
One method frequently used to treat such waste gas streams is to pass them through a catalyst bed containing a catalytically active metal such as platinum, palladium, or the like. Such oxidation reactions are exothermic, and produce effluent streams which can reach very high temperatures. Exhausting such gas streams to the atmosphere is not only wasteful and thus contrary to current energy conservation practices but also may harm exhaust stacks and the catalytic oxidation equipment itself.